Drunken Stupor
by mg8814
Summary: Ginny and Draco both had horrible days, and are drowning their sorrows in alcohol. Draco see's Ginny across the room, and goes to talk to her. The next day they wake up next to each other in bed. Response to a challange at Portkey.org
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is my response the Drunken Stupor challenge at PK. (Part of this is already posted there, I am peanutbutterperfect, I did not still from her, since I am her and I can't really steal from myself ;)

* * *

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, drowning herself in Firewiskey. Today had been the day from hell....well at least for her it had been. Today had been Harry and Hermione's wedding. The ceremony had been absolutely beautiful, and Hermione had looked stunning. But for Ginny, today her life suddenly hit rock bottom. She couldn't quite place why she was feeling this way, she was over the boy-who-lived. Wasn't she?  
  
Ginny shook these thoughts out of her head and requested another bottle of liquor from the creepy looking bartender, who was only to happy to comply. He didn't care in the least bit that a young woman was getting piss-drunk. Hell, he thrived on people like this, who came in just to wash away their problems with a little (well, a lot) of alcohol.  
  
On the other side of the room, a certain blonde haired Slytherin was also drowning his problems in alcohol. It had been a horrible evening. Oh it had started out okay. Blaise had set him up on a date with a gorgeous woman. Unfortunately for Draco it turned out she was married. Her husband had stormed in the middle of their date, causing a big scene. To top it all off, they had been at the fanciest restaurant in all of wizarding Britain! Draco drunkenly promised himself he was going to kill Blaise the next time he saw him.  
  
Draco decided that he needed more Firewiskey and looked up to call over a waiter, but something else, someone else rather caught his eye. She was the most exquisite looking creature he had ever seen. She was wearing baby blue dress robes and her hair....oh her hair. It was the most beautiful shade of red Draco had ever seen, and was falling in ringlets down her back. Somewhere in the back of his mind Draco registered that he knew that hair from somewhere, but his jumbled brain wasn't able to hold on to the thought for very long. Her skin was creamy and looked absolutely delectable. Draco's mouth was practically watering as he thought about tasting her skin, and kissing her lips, which he noticed were full and red.  
  
Before he even knew what he was doing he was out of his seat, and going over to talk to the beautiful women.  
  
Ginny watched as a man from across the room started to walk towards her. He was very handsome, she noted. His silver blonde hair, and built body. He looked vaguely familiar. The stranger sat down next to her and ordered himself a bottle of Firewiskey. He turned and smiled at her.  
  
"hi er...IthinkyourverybeautifulcanIbuyyouadrink?" Draco slurred through his drunken stupor. Ginny giggled, and Draco took it as a yes. He ordered a drink for the already sloshed girl sitting next to him.  
Not to long late, neither could see straight, and they still didn't even know each others name. The bartender at this point was sick of listening to the sloshed 'couple' laugh over every little thing and kicked them out of his bar. They were so drunk Draco didn't take any offence to it, and led Ginny through the streets of Diagon Alley. He led her to a bench and they both sat down, laughing like maniacs.  
  
"I haven an idea." Draco said.  
  
"Oh me too! Wait...aww I forgots. You tell me yours!"  
  
"We shoulds go and gets married. They's just opened that new place for wizards to err...um. I forgots the word but you knows get married right away."  
  
"Oh! That sounds like fun let's go!" Ginny replied drunkenly. Draco stood up and grabbed his head.  
  
"The world its spinning."  
  
"Oh no! Are we gonna be ables to get married cause I really want to." Ginny said.  
  
"It stopped. We should be okay." So Ginny stood up and they made their way to the new chapel, bumping into and angering many people along the way.

* * *

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she didn't dare open her eyes. She felt someone's arm lying across her stomach, and she could tell she wasn't wearing anything. Ginny groaned loudly. She silently counted to three, and opened her eyes. She looked at the body lying next to her, and it took all of her self-control not to scream. Lying next to her was a very naked Draco Malfoy. Ginny swallowed hard.  
  
"Wake up Malfoy." She said loudly. Draco groaned, and tried to pull her closer.  
  
"Don't you dare Draco Malfoy. Wake up now." Draco groaned again, and sat up, head pounding. Before he even acknowledged Ginny, he looked for his wand, which was lying on the bed side table and performed a sobering charm, which caused both their pounding headaches to go away. They stared at each other blankly for a few moments before Ginny spoke.  
  
"Do you have any idea how we got here?"  
  
"I remember a disastrous date, and a lot of Firewiskey."  
  
"That's funny, because I remember a Harry and Hermione's wedding and a lot of Firewiskey."  
  
"Well, then that's what happened. We got drunk and....." But Draco never finished his thought, because the gold ring glinting on Ginny's finger caught his attention.  
  
"What is it now?" She asked looking down at her hand. Ginny gasped. "Please tell me we didn't."  
  
"Do you want me to lie to you?" Draco asked. Ginny let out a cry of frustration.  
  
"And I thought the stupidest thing I did last night was shag my brother's enemy. Seems like the stupidest thing I did was marry him!"  
  
"Yeah yeah. Let's get up and dressed, and talk about what we do now over breakfast." Not even waiting for her reply, Draco got out of bed, completely unembarrassed by his nudity. Ginny, however blushed deeply.  
  
"How can you be shy?"  
  
"Because I don't exactly remember last..." Ginny trailed off, and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She suddenly realized that before last she had been a virgin.  
  
"Why on earth are you crying?" Draco asked pulling on his trousers.  
  
"Nothing, no reason. You'd just make fun of me." Draco sighed and threw her clothes at her.  
  
"Whatever Weas...Ginny. Just get dressed." Draco turned and stalked off towards the bathroom. She wiped her eyes, and got out of bed. She winced slightly at the pain she was feeling, and pulled on her clothes. She sat back down on the bed, and waited for Draco to come out of the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco walked out his hair wet. "Go take a shower if you want." Not saying anything, Ginny got up and walked towards the bathroom, slowly. She prayed a shower would make her feel better.  
  
"Wait a second. Were you a virgin before last night?" Draco asked suddenly. Ginny looked at him, trying hard not to cry again.  
  
"Yes." She said, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

A while later Draco and Ginny were sitting in the restaurant in the inn, eating breakfast.  
  
"So I guess we should get a divorce then." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny said tugging at the ring on her finger. But it wouldn't come off. Draco seemed to be experiencing the same problem.  
  
"Shit!" He said, tugging harder. But it wouldn't budge. Ginny was getting very nervous. In a wizarding marriage, a couple was bound both spiritually, and magically. They were automatically divorced if the rings came off. But if even one of the pair wasn't sure neither ring would come off, and the couple was legally married.  
  
They looked at one another unsurely. Draco groaned, Ginny sighed. Neither spoke, for neither was sure of what to say.

* * *

So ends the first part out of....I'm thinking 4. 


	2. Meeting the Parents

That afternoon found Draco and Ginny sitting in the office of Draco's lawyer. "This guy is the best. He should be able to get us out of this." Draco said to Ginny.  
  
"He better be able to. I don't want to be married to you!"  
  
"Apparently, Mrs. Malfoy that is not true." came a voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"Of course it's the truth. The rings are faulty. And you are...?" The man smiled.  
  
"I'm Mr. Malfoy's lawyer, Mr. Ewing at your service."  
  
"Wonderful. Now care to get us out of this hole we seem to have dug ourselves into?" Ginny asked impatiently.  
  
"Of course Madame, but let's move this into my office." Draco and Ginny got up from where they had been sitting, and followed Mr. Ewing into his office. As Ginny stepped inside; she took in the marvelous office. It was decorated in mint green, with various pictures and awards hanging on the walls in gold frames. A large onyx desk stood in front of a giant window that had a nice view of London. In front of the desk were two large very comfortable looking cushioned chairs.  
  
Mr. Ewing motioned for them to sit down. "Now, explain to me exactly what happened." Ginny spoke up, and told him everything she remembered. Then Draco did the same.  
  
"Uh huh, well I need to know where exactly it was you two were married."  
  
"We don't know sir. I think it was at that new Quick Stop Marriage Spot place for witches and wizards to elope."  
  
"They let you get married drunk?"  
  
"Obviously." Draco said in a disdainful tone. Mr. Ewing just looked at him for a moment. He summoned a book off a book self that was across the room. It was very large, and several different colored tabs were marking different places in it. He opened the book to a green tab and read to himself for a few minutes, before looking up. He sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. If the rings come off, I can finalize everything, but that's about it."  
  
"But the rings are defective. They have to be. There is no way I would want to be married to him." Ginny said in a shrilly voice.  
  
"Calm down Mrs. Malfoy, I..."  
  
"Don't call me that! It's Miss Weasley. I refuse to acknowledge this marriage!"  
  
"I'm afraid you haven't got a choice. You are legally married. There isn't anyway the rings could be defective. All wedding rings are charmed by the Ministry of Magic, and no, no matter what connections you have the charms will not, nor can they be removed." Ginny looked as though she was going to cry.  
  
"So you can't do anything to help us?"  
  
"I'm afraid not Mr. Malfoy. The new Wizard Wedding Chapel follows regulations. The Ministry is in charge of it." Tears were streaming down Ginny's face at this point.  
  
"So I just have to be married to someone I don't really know someone who I can't even stand!"  
  
"Look, all I can say is the charm is very powerful. It reads your emotions. I suggest you talk about everything. The reasons why you were both getting sloshed could have something to do with it, especially if it was because you were lonely." He said.  
  
"Well, thanks for nothing." Draco said getting out of his chair. "Come on Ginny." Ginny sighed before getting up and following him. After they were outside of Mr. Ewing's building, Draco led the way to an apparition spot. "Were do you want to go for lunch?"  
  
"Home. I want to go home." Draco sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
"I meant a restaurant."  
  
"Please Draco. I just want to go home. We'll have to face my mum eventually. We might as well get it over with."  
  
"Wait a second, we?"  
  
"Yes Draco we. We're unfortunately, in this together. And even if we do manage to get the rings off, my mum will know something is up. I'm living at home right now. I'm in between jobs too."  
  
"Fine, but tonight you get to meet my mum. It's only fair." He said smirking, before he apparated. Ginny just shook her head and apparated herself.

* * *

An hour later, Ginny and Draco were sitting at Molly's kitchen table, listening as she ranted on about how irresponsible they were. "Just answer me one question Ginevra Weas-Malfoy, why why why, were you out getting sloshed?!"  
  
"I was depressed okay? I had had a bad day and made a bad choice. Now I'm paying for it."  
  
"Hey! I'm not that horrible." Draco said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Oh shut your face, you know what I mean." Ginny sapped. She was in a bad mood, and it didn't help her when her mother kept calling her Ginevra Malfoy.  
  
"Why were you so depressed?" Molly asked, her face softening.  
  
"Because." Ginny murmured, looking down trodden.  
  
"Why?" Molly asked again, sitting down next to her daughter.  
  
"I didn't want to be at that stupid wedding to begin with. I mean, come on. He broke my friend's heart, to be with Hermione, who broke Ron's heart!"  
  
"Gin sweetie, that was two years ago. I know you're not mad about that anymore. Ron is married, and that girl was cheating on Harry when he broke up with her. What was really bothering you?" Ginny's eyes started to water.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. It's ridiculous. I'm ashamed of myself and I don't need you to be either. Besides, it's not like it matters anyway." Molly just shook her head before turning her gaze to Draco.  
  
"So how do you plan on taking care of my daughter? And when are you going to see Arthur. He will want to talk with you. In fact, you should go now. It's his lunch break soon, and you should be able to catch him. You know where he works right?"  
  
"Yes I know his department is right next to mine."  
  
"Good. Go." Draco just nodded sullenly and apparated.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was getting ready to go on his lunch break, when someone knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in." he called, stacking some files and placing them on his cluttered desk. He looked up to see Draco enter his office.  
  
"Hi Mr. Weasley, what do you say I treat you to lunch?" he asked nervously. Arthur assessed the young man standing in his office quickly. He seemed nervous, and flustered. Arthur smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"That sounds good, where to Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Leaky Cauldron okay?"  
  
"Brilliant. Just give me one minute." Arthur said. He turned to an armoire behind his desk and produced an emerald cloak. He then grabbed a spare piece of parchment and jotted something down. Rolling up the parchment, he stuck it in a pocket in his cloak, and pulled the cloak on. "Lead the way."  
  
Draco nodded silently and the two men made their way out of his office, once outside the Ministry building, both men apparated. They reappeared inside the Leaky Cauldron. Draco and Arthur walked to a table and sat down.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't bring me here just to buy me lunch. What is it you want to talk about?" Arthur asked smiling.  
  
"Well sir, I have something to tell you, rather than ask. Do you promise not to say anything until I finish?"  
  
"Okay." Arthur said nodding his head. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
"Yesterday night I went on a disastrous date. I ended up right in this very place actually, drowning myself in Firewiskey. I was very drunk by the end of the evening, and can't remember anything past my tenth drink. However, this morning I woke up to find in my drunken stupor, I had gone and gotten myself married..........to your daughter." Draco said and winced, expecting Arthur to shoot, scream and then curse him. He was not expecting Arthur to crack up laughing.  
  
"That's hilarious. Good one Draco. Seriously, what is it?" Arthur asked wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"I was serious sir. Ginny and I had both gotten drunk, and I woke up this morning to discover we were married. What's even worse is that the rings won't come off. I'm not joking around." Draco said in a tone that left no room for argument.  
  
Arthur looked as though his whole world had just come crashing down. "My baby is married?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"At her home, with your wife."  
  
"Well then, let's go. I want to talk to her." Arthur said apparating out of his seat. Draco sighed audibly and followed him.

* * *

When both men returned home, there were lots of tears from Ginny and Molly, a very angry Arthur Weasley, and a very quiet Draco Malfoy. When things finally settled down, Arthur brought up the questions they all had been avoiding. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, I'm living in a flat right now; I'm having a manor of my own being built. It should be finished in a few weeks. So I suppose Ginny could move into my flat, and bring just a few things, or when the manor is built she could move in there."  
  
"I like the last idea." Molly said.  
  
"Well I don't. You two are married now, and it may seem harsh, but married couples live together. So Ginny should pack up her clothes and anything she will really need, and move in with you now."  
  
"But Arthur...."  
  
"No Molly. They need to face the music. Their actions have consequences, and now they are learning it the hard way."  
  
"The extremely hard way." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"I have no pity for you young lady. You know better than to be out getting sloshed. Now the next question; does your mother know about this Draco?"  
  
"We were going to go there next."  
  
"Good. Go now. Molly will put Ginny's necessities together, and you two can come back to pick it up later. Go." He said. Ginny and Draco looked at each other, before walking to the Weasley's apparition spot.  
  
"Time to meet my mum." He said  
  
"Let's just get it over with." Ginny said before she disappeared into thin air, Draco following behind her.

* * *

Malfoy Manor was the largest building Ginny had every seen. It gave off an eerie glow in the afternoon light. Ginny shuddered.  
  
"You grew up here?"  
  
"Yup, home sweet home. Let's go. Time to for you to meet my mum." Draco said before leading Ginny into the manor. Once inside, Ginny realized that the manor wasn't all that cold. There was a homey feeling, but still very elegant.  
  
"Draco is that you?" Ginny heard a women's voice call. She could tell it had been magical magnified. Draco pointed his wand at his throat and muttered "sonorous."  
  
"Yes mum. Where are you?" Draco asked. Ginny was covering her ears, because Draco's magnified voice right next to her felt as though she was going to go deaf.  
  
"I'm in the tea room dear. Come on up." Draco took the charm off him, and turned to Ginny.  
  
"This way." He said leading her through a long hallway, up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs, were many doors that led to other rooms. One of these doors was open. The hallway was dark and different portraits were hung through it. All of them seemed to have blonde hair. Ginny figured from the way they were dressed, that they were grandparents and ancestors.  
  
Ginny followed Draco through the open door, into the tea room. It was a nice room. There was a small circular glass table set up in the center of the room, and on it was an antique silver tea set. Around the table was several comfortable looking strait backed chairs. The room was painted a light blue with midnight blue trim. There were several country scene paintings hanging on the walls. Ginny's eyes were drawn to one in particular were sheep were grazing in the field.  
  
Narcissa got up as soon as she and Draco were inside the room. She rushed over to her son and gave him a big hug. Narcissa pulled away from Draco and turned her attention to Ginny, her eyes lighting up. "Oh Draco you've finally done it, brought home a girl. I must say this is a first. It's so nice to meet you dear. What is your name?" Narcissa asked, leading Ginny over to a chair and pouring her a cup of tea. Draco laughed heartily.  
  
"Mum, this is Ginny, and err... well, we have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything yet, and please don't try and guess what the news is." Draco said in one breath. Narcissa smiled and nodded her head. Draco sat down across from Ginny, next to his mum.  
  
"Okay, first things first. Mum, Ginny here is a Weasley."  
  
"Well I knew that just taking one look at her. If it doesn't matter to you, it shouldn't matter to me. Now that your father has gone and gotten himself killed, that silly grudge he held with Arthur no longer means anything. I never did quite understand it to begin with." Ginny smiled, the feeling of uneasiness in her stomach disappearing some.  
  
"Okay second thing, Ginny isn't my girlfriend. She's my wife." Narcissa's eyes grew wide, her smile fading. Ginny's heart sank. "Now before you say anything, let me assure you I didn't purposely exclude you from my wedding. We were both drunk at the time." Draco said, launching into the story of how this all happened, and what they were planning on doing. When he finished Narcissa stood up and motioned for them to as well.  
  
"I guess I understand, though I am very disappointed in you Draco. Though I must say I'm proud to hear the two of you are accepting this so easily. I'm guessing that three years ago this would not be so. But we have no time to dwell on the past. Draco, I'm going to go see if dinner is ready. I believe there is something that rightfully belongs to Ginny now?" Narcissa smiled at them, before walking out of the room.  
  
"She's right. Wait here." Draco said before disappearing outside of the room. A few moments latte he came out, a small silver box in his hand. "This is for you." He said handing her the box. Ginny took it, and lifted the lid off. She gasped.  
  
"Oh my goodness." Draco smiled, and took the box out of her hand. He picked out the ring that sat inside. It was small, made for a petite hand, but it was beautiful. The band was pure gold, and in the center was a heart cut diamond. To either side of it was a cluster of emeralds. Draco took Ginny's hand and carefully slid the ring on.  
  
"So do you like it?" Draco asked.  
  
"I love it. Oh it's beautiful." Ginny said, in awe. Draco smiled at her, and Ginny smiled back. It was in this moment that Ginny realized how easily one could get lost in his beautiful grey orbs. She was so lost in them in fact, that she didn't realize why he seemed to be getting so close to her until their lips meet in a soft, chaste kiss.

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 2. What do you think? Also a big thank you to my beta, waterlilly 


	3. In which the Brothers Find Out

When Ginny finally arrived at Draco's flat later that night, all she wanted to do was crash. She half-heartedly followed Draco around as he showed her where everything was. When they arrived at his bedroom, Ginny took one look at his large bed and started freaking out.

"You only have one bed! You only have one bed! I don't want to share a bed with you! I don't care if we have shagged! I refuse!" Ginny sputtered indignantly.

"Look, unless you want to sleep on the couch, then you really don't have a choice. Let me warn you now, it isn't a very comfortable couch to sleep on."

"Fine. But you had best not hog the covers, and you best stay on your side. Which will be the left, I always sleep on the right." Ginny said in a snobby tone. Draco smirked at her.

"I am afraid Lady Malfoy that I will not allow that. I've slept on the right side of my bed since I've had it. It's worn in perfectly. I'll not give it up. Though I would be more than happy to allow you to share my space." Draco said, winking at her. Ginny huffed and turned on her heal, heading towards the bathroom.

Draco sighed, pulling his pajamas out. They were dark green silk pants; Draco smirked wondering how Ginny would react. He half hoped he'd get a shag tonight. He didn't remember much from their "wedding night" but she had looked good lying in the bed next to him. Of course he'd never tell her that. He striped down quickly and pulled on his pajamas, and climbed on to his side of the bed.

A few minutes later Ginny entered his bedroom, and proceeded to look outraged. Letting out a shrill battle cry, she ran towards the bed and jumped on him. Draco let out a grunt. She wasn't really heavy, but the sudden application of weight practically knocked the breath out of him.

"Good gods women if you wanted me that badly." Draco said, encircling her waist with his hands. Ginny, who had been sitting on him, suddenly found herself lying down on top of her new husband. Ginny started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded, letting go of her. Ginny rolled over to the other side of the bed, still laughing.

"It's just...I can't believe.....I'm lying in a bed next to my.... husband Draco Malfoy. Who.... would have ever thought Ginny Weasley.... would someday, due to intoxication or not...., would be ....Mrs. Draco... _Malfoy_?" Ginny said, in between fits of giggles. Draco started laughing too. Even though he had changed some since the end of the war, they were still completely different. He still hated muggles, though was more tolerant of muggleborns, and was even friends with some muggle lovers. Not good friends, albeit. He was just happy he had married a pureblood, even though he still loathed her brother and his best friends with a passion.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next day Draco had to go to work, and so did Ginny. Draco currently had his office at the ministry, but he had told her that once the manor was finished he would be working out of their home. He had also made it clear that she didn't have to work anymore if she didn't want to, and that once they had an heir she wouldn't be working anymore period. He had apparated out before she was able to point out to him that that decision was not his to make.

Ginny loved her job, and was not willing to give it up. She worked as a researcher for Aurors and Unspeakables. Hermione also worked in that department, but was not in today. She and Harry were still honeymooning. They had gone to Niagara Falls, a place Hermione had always wanted to see.

With a sigh Ginny sifted through many documents that had piled up on her desk. They were still trying to find deatheaters that had managed to get away after the Last Battle. Things weren't going to well either.

Ginny suspected that, as ironic as it was, they were living as muggles somewhere. Possibly in the United States, but the U.S. Ministry of Magic refused to see the possibility. Ginny wanted to scream. She knew they were there, but how to make the U.S. Minister believe it was turning out to be more difficult than actually finding the runaways.

Ginny looked up to see her brother, Ron, standing in the doorway to her office. "Any word from the States?"

"I just had a very interesting conversation with Malfoy. I was sown there, because we need an additional 20,000 galleons to pay the rest of the debt left from the war, which we did get."

"What's so interesting about that?"

"That was the interesting part. The interesting part was that he asked if I was coming to dinner tonight. I asked him what the hell he was talking about. You know what he said?"

"N...no." Ginny said, feeling nervous. She knew she had forgotten to do something. She had talked Draco into having Ron over for dinner, so that they could break the news to him. However when she got to the office that morning, she immediately threw herself into her work and forgot to talk to her brother.

"He asked me, 'didn't Ginny ask you? She was supposed too. We want you to come over for dinner; there is something we need to tell you.' Boy was I stunned. I just looked at him before walking out, figuring I'd rather hear this from you. So tell me now, what is this news?"

"Um." Ginny squeaked. She really wasn't prepared for this. "You see, the night after Harry and Hermione's wedding I was feeling down, so I went to the Leaky Cauldron and got sloshed." Ginny paused, looking at his reaction. He had a blank look on his face and motioned for her to continue.

Ginny quickly told him the night's events, excluding the fact that she had slept with him. She figured he was smart enough to figure that out on his own. When she finished her tale, instead of looking angry like she thought he would, he looked sad.

"So you're telling me you got married the other night, and none of your family was there to see it? Does Mum know? Does Dad?"

"Mum knows, so does Dad. He kicked me out, I'm living with Draco. I guess since he is my husband it is fair."

"I just...how are you handling it?"

"Okay. It's so surreal, but it could be worse." Ron sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm guessing that Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy are uninformed about this?"

"Could you tell them for me Ron? I know all you boys get together once a week. Please Ron?"

"I guess. We're going to the Hogshead tonight. I suppose I could tell them. Just don't blame me if you find the door to Malfoy's flat being broken in around midnight."

"Oh thank you Ron!" Ginny said jumping up and giving him a hug. Ron wrapped his arms around his little sister. He couldn't believe she was a married woman, to Malfoy no less. She was the newest Lady Malfoy. Even more he couldn't believe it didn't bother him as much as it should. Ron decided he wanted to take her out to lunch as a wedding gift until he could get her a real one.

"What are you doing for lunch today?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"I don't know, probably go out with Draco. We still have a lot to learn about each other, why?"

"Why don't I treat the both of you to lunch instead, since I can't do dinner tonight? I can make him sweat it out now instead of later." Ginny laughed.

"I don't think you'll ever intimidate him, but I will go ask him. If he wants to then sure."

"Good, go ask him now. I'm starving." Ron said pushing Ginny out her door. Ginny laughed heartily, as she made her way to Draco's office.

* * *

Later that night Ginny and Draco were sitting at the table in his apartment, eating dinner in silence. The rest of the day had gone by okay. Lunch hadn't been much fun. Draco and Ron were trying as hard as they could to be civil, but one could tell neither liked the other. Ginny was just glad that she hadn't been disowned.

Just as the dishes from their meal disappeared and dessert appeared, someone started banging on the door to the apartment. Ginny closed her eyes and breathed in deep, as Draco went to answer the door. Getting up, Ginny walked to the living room area of the large flat to see five angry brothers, and Ron.

"I take it Ron told you." Ginny said standing in front of Bill who was leading the pack that resembled dogs ready to attack.

"Yes he told us, are you stupid Ginny?" Charlie asked.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Charlie Weasley! I am a grown woman, and just because I made a mistake doesn't give you the right to act like my father." Charlie sighed, and looked at his brothers for support.

"Look Gin, we're just worried about you." Fred said.

"Yeah, I mean something has to be wrong with you if you married a Malfoy-" Said George.

"And even worse if you can't divorce him." Fred finished. The other brothers nodded in agreement. Ginny rubbed her eyes. She really wanted this day to end.

"I can't explain it to you, because I don't even know why myself-"

"But you'll have to deal with it." Draco, who had been very quiet so far, said.

"Listen up Malfoy; you'd best take good care of her. Even if you don't love her, if we hear you're not being a good husband--"

"We'll kill you--"

"The Muggle way--"

"So you feel lots of pain--"

"Lots and lots of pain--"

"Or maybe we'll just feed you to a dragon." Each brother had taken a turn making a threat, Charlie making the last one. Draco looked visibly uncomfortable. He was eyeing her six brothers with a look of distrust.

"Why do I get the feeling you'll feed me to a dragon even if I don't screw up." Draco asked, more to himself. Her brothers found this extremely funny though and all laughed.

"Come on boys, I think our work here is done. But we'll be watching you Malfoy." Bill said, pointing his wand a Draco. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Could you all kindly leave then, we were in the middle of dinner when you barged in here." Ginny said, walking to the door and opening it.

"Fine fine, we're gone. Have a good night Gin." Ron said giving her a hug and leaving.

"But not too good of a night." Bill said winking at her before following Ron. Ginny blushed deeply. Charlie laughed and gave her a hug. After all her brothers were gone, she closed the door, with her back leaning against it she slid to the floor.

"That was interesting." She said gazing up at Draco. Draco just nodded, and helped Ginny to her feet. Let's go finish our dinner"

* * *

Draco was laying ion his side in bed, one arm propping him up watching Ginny read. She really was very pretty, and if he was honest with himself he realized that he was happy. Things weren't perfect, and he didn't love her, not yet but someday he would. He hoped that someday she could love him to, though if she never did he wouldn't be the least bit surprised.

Propping himself up with one hand, he used his other to take the book away from her. "Hey." She protested, about two minutes too late. Draco smirked at her. Scrunching up her nose and rolled onto her side facing him.

"That wasn't very nice."

"You weren't even really reading it."

"So? You interrupted my train of thought." Draco smirked again and put her book on the bedside table near him. Using both hands he pulled Ginny closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Ginny squealed.

"Nothing." Draco said innocently, before lowering his lips to hers. Ginny allowed him to lead his gentle and sensual assault on her lips for a few moments before pulling back.

"What was that for?" She asked. Draco shrugged, looking into her eyes.

"I wanted to." The way he was looking at her was making Ginny nervous.

"That's not all you want to do is it?" She whispered.

"No. But I'm not going to force you." Draco answered honestly. Ginny stared into space contemplating. She couldn't remember what it had been like being with him before, that's how drunk they had been. She took a deep breath, and summoned up every ounce of the Gryffindor bravery she possessed, she pulled him down to her allowing their lips to meet again.

* * *

A/N: Yay new chapter! Sorry to all those who would have wanted this to go a bit ahem, further, but I have no skills at writing...graphic scenes. Someone is welcome to write a little PWP and fill in the empty scene, but please ask first. One more chappie to go!! We see Harry and Hermione's reaction, and Draco and Ginny's new manor. I will for the first time in my history, actually finish a longer fic. I feel so proud of myself!:)

Hope this isn't seeming too rushed, look for the next chapter near the end of this month. It will take a while cause I have another chapter for another fic to write, plus school starts again soon for me. This means my summer homework assignments really need to get done.


	4. A New Home

Ginny smiled as she and Draco stepped into their new mansion. It was a thirty four room house, and including a study for Draco, ballroom for parties, and a large library for her. "So Gin, do you like your new home?" Draco asked from Ginny's right, taking her hand into his.

"It's beautiful Draco. I…I love it."

"I'm glad. So are you ready for all the annoying relatives to arrive? I'm sure they'll be here anytime now."

"Aww. I was hoping to get a chance to christen our new home." Ginny said pouting.

"We can do that when they leave." Draco compromised, tilting Ginny's face up and kissing her. They were interrupted a second later, by popping sounds, signaling the family had arrived. "Here we go." Draco said sighing, as he pulled away from Ginny.

"Mum, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. Welcome to our new house."

"Oh Ginny dear, this is the most beautiful house I've ever seen." Molly said walking over and giving her daughter a hug. "Who choose the décor?"

Ginny smiled. "I decided on this room." The room they were standing in was a lavishly decorated parlor. A large brick fireplace was the focus point and large dark purple over stuffed chairs and a couch sat facing it. A beautiful wooden rocking chair sat in a corner, the woodwork on the back handcrafted into a large Celtic knot.

Above the fireplace were two tapestries-a Malfoy family tree and a Weasley family tree. The room had beautiful wood flooring, with a magnificent Asian area rug in front of the couch and chairs that matched them. The wall paper was textured, and a shade lighter than the chairs and couch.

"I choose how the bedroom was to be decorated, as well as my study, and Ginny made the choices for her library. The people we hired choose for the rest of the rooms."

"Would you like to see the library mum? I bet when I show it to Hermione I won't be able to get her to leave."

Molly laughed. "Why don't we all go, and then we'll get out of your hair for the night." She said smiling at her daughter knowingly. Ginny blushed and led them out of the parlor, and over to a set of circular stairs. The steps and banister were made from a beautiful black marble that were charmed not to be slippery.

"Well love, this house is amazing. Arthur said as he climbed up behind his daughter.

"It certainly is. I think it may even be more beautiful than the Manor. What are you going to call it dear?"

"We haven't really thought of that yet. We're still getting situated. This will be our first night spent here. I'm sure we'll come up with a good name soon though." Draco said, taking his mothers arm and helping her up the stairs.

The library was possible the largest room in the house, and was covered wall to wall, floor to ceiling with books. The shelves were a beautiful cherry wood, and a spiral staircase led up to other levels, so that Ginny could reach the books higher up. The ceiling had a mural painted across it. A girl was reading in a clearing in a forest. In the center of the room was a large cherry wood desk with an inkwell and magnificent quill sitting upon it. Also in the center was another Asian rug, and a large dark red couch.

After seeing the library, as promised their parents left. Once they had gone, Draco smiled coyly at Ginny.

"So Mrs. Malfoy, are you ready to christen our new home?"

"Very. Let's start with the bedroom." Ginny said taking Draco's hand in hers. Draco led her up the stairs to their bedroom. It was decorated in a light silvery color, with black trim. There was a fireplace adjacent to the bed, and above it was a portrait of the two of them that Draco had insisted upon having done just a few days ago.

A small mahogany night table was on either side of the gigantic four poster bed. The frame was made from the same mahogany as the bedside tables, and two armoires made also from mahogany were up against the walls on either side of the bed. Draco walked over to the bed and pulled back the beautiful midnight blue comforter, to reveal 100 count Egyptian cotton sheets of a lighter shade of blue. A candle was on each side table, and the drapes of a large window were pulled back, letting in the sunlight.

Ginny walked over to the window and closed the drapes, then lit the candles, which were charmed to give off three different settings of light. Muttering a few words the candles dimmed, and she sat down on the bed where Draco sat waiting for her. Leaning over they met in a soft kiss. Draco moved so she was lying down and he was propped up over her, and continued kissing her.

A few weeks later, Ginny was giving Hermione a tour of her house, and recounting how she ended up as Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

"I still can't believe that you married him, even drunk, and that your rings won't come off."

"I couldn't believe at first either, but I realized quickly that there's no point in fighting this. Draco and I get along well and I'm happy."

"I'm glad. You couldn't have fallen into a stranger marriage though- a Malfoy and a Weasley, Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Yeah. Now, let me show you the library. You may never want to leave after you see it." Ginny said as she led Hermione down the hallway leading to her library.

* * *

A month later

* * *

"Draco are you home?" Ginny called as she walked into through their house. 

"In my study." Draco's voice rang from down the hall. Ginny smiled and moved quickly in the direction. Walking into the room Ginny walked over to Draco, who pushed himself back from his desk. Ginny sat in his lap and kissed him.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Alright. So tell me, what was so important that Gran…err Potter, just had to have you skip our lunch plans to lunch with her?"

"Hermione's having a baby!"

"She's what?" Draco asked, not quite sure he heard her right.

"A baby Draco! She and Harry are having a baby and she wants me to be its godmother!"

"That's wonderful, another Potter. Yippee." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh Draco, grow up." Ginny said swatting his arm.

"I am grown up." Draco said pouting, as he pulled Ginny in for another kiss. Ginny giggled, and kissed him back.

"So tell me, when will this little brat be around to start terrorizing our mansion?"

"In about eight and a half months." Ginny said smiling again. Draco was silent for a few moments.

"You know, their kid is going to have horrible hair."

Ginny shook her head and smacked his arm again.

* * *

Eight months later

* * *

Ginny and Draco were sitting in St. Mungos with a room full of Weasley's and Hermione's parents, who looked very nervous. Draco looked extremely bored, and as if he wanted to be anywhere but where he currently was. They were sitting on a small loveseat, and Ginny was leaning on Draco, talking with Hermione's mother. A few minutes later Harry came out, dressed in light green hospital robes, a huge smile on his face. 

"It's a girl!" He announced proudly. Everybody jumped up at once shaking his hand and asking to see Hermione. Hermione's parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered first, and when they emerged a few minutes later, Draco, Ginny, and Ron got to go see the new baby.

Ginny entered the room first, and made a beeline for Hermione, who was lying propped up on some pillows, a little bundle of fluff in her arms. Hermione smiled tiredly at Ginny and turned the baby slightly so the people in the room could see her.

"Oh Hermione, she's beautiful." Ginny exclaimed, reaching out and touching the baby's little fist. Little wisps of dark brown hair were sticking out of the little pink hat the nurses had put on the new born. Ginny smiled again. "Could I hold her?"

"Of course you can." Hermione said. Ginny carefully took the baby from Hermione, and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Hi there little one. Oh what's her name?"

"Lily Rose Potter." Harry answered, sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Hello Lilly. I'm you Aunt Ginny." Ginny smiled down at the tiny baby.

"Can I hold her Gin?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded, and stood up so Ron could sit down, then handed the baby to him."

"After Ron, would you like to hold her Draco?" Hermione asked looking over to where Draco was sitting silently, looking at the little baby in Ron's arms.

"Come on Draco. She won't hurt you. I promise." Ginny said walking back over to her husband, taking his hand and leading him over to Ron. "Give her up Ron. It's Draco's turn now."

Ron rolled his eyes, but stood up so Draco could sit, then handed the baby to Ginny, who showed Draco how to hold her. Draco just looked at the little thing in his arms. The baby looked back up at him for a second before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

"You know love I think you're a natural with babies." Ginny said to Draco that night as they were getting into bed.

Draco smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, Draco." She said kissing him. The kissed for a few minutes, before Ginny pulled back and sat up. "I have something important to tell you." She said taking his hand in hers.

"What would that be?"

"Draco, we're going to have a baby."

Draco stared at her in awe. "You're…?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant." Ginny said, tears falling from her eyes. "Are you happy?"

"Yes. Wow. I'm going to be a father." Draco said, before pulling Ginny close to him, and kissing her again.

"Yep, we're going to be parents." Ginny said, resting her head on Draco's chest, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Finis

* * *

A/N: So that's it. I'm not sure if I really like it, as it skips a lot. I think I may do some cookies to fill in the blanks (like the first time they actually say "I love you"), and a sequel. What do you think? 


End file.
